


description is an overrated medium we should abolish before it breeds

by itskonoe



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, also idk if u notice but dialogue practice too ??, but between two matedate dorks so its cool, fun to write, kuroo n kenma chillin out, this fic is literally a Q & A
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-11
Updated: 2014-07-11
Packaged: 2018-02-08 11:13:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1938798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itskonoe/pseuds/itskonoe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>__</p>
<p>headcanon; Kenma just plays shitty android games on his phone he's literally never touched a  [dick] controller in his life. </p>
<p>canon; poly kuroo like yooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo</p>
            </blockquote>





	description is an overrated medium we should abolish before it breeds

**Author's Note:**

> this was supposed to be a draft for a fic i was gunna write but i liked the format so i didnt change it

 

“Do you remember Danger Mouse?”

 

“Yeah.” Kenma playing temple run. “Why'd you ask?”

 

“Dunno. Just remembering. Nostalgia or sommin'.”

 

..

 

“Hey, you remember that time when I was nine and you were, er,” Kuroo counts back on his fingers “...seven, yeah, seven. And we built that den in the yard?”

 

“Which _one_?”

 

Hands spread wide above where he lays on Kenma's bed. “All of 'em.”

 

..

 

“Play Usain Bolt”

 

“You have to pay for it.”

 

“Cool, okay. Play Usain Bolt.”

 

“Kuroo, you have to pay for it.”

 

“Kenma, play Usain Bolt.”

 

“Kuroo, shut up.”

 

..

 

“I know it's the age old question, but are you ever gunna dye your hair again or?”

 

“Still deciding on growing it out.”

 

“Will you let me dye it again, thou?”

 

“M'kay.”

 

Paps his thigh. “Sweet.”

 

..

 

“Are you ever gunna buy an actual game?”

 

“Are you ever going to score past three on flappy birds?”

 

“Kenma, that cuts cold in my soul.”

 

“What soul.”

 

“That's it, that's the fatal blow.” Falls on Kenma's back, hand covered eyes for added drama.

 

“Kuroo get off.”

 

“Kiss the princess to wake them.”

 

“Kuroo get off me. Kuroo, off.”

 

..

 

“D'you think Daichi's hot?”

 

“Sure.”

 

“Okay.”

 

..

 

“D'you think I'd have a shot?”

 

“Sure.”

 

“Okay.”

 

..

 

“He's super straight isn't he?”

 

“Sagawara Koushi.”

 

“Damn.”

 

..

 

“Tsukishima?”

 

“Kuroo, stop.”

 

..

 

“How are you at 4 seconds on Don't Tap the White Tile, and your reflexes are so slow with receives? Kenma, I don't understand.”

 

..

 

“Remember when we used try and throw tennis balls into the bin and your mom got so pissed when we forgot to take them out again?”

 

“I got grounded for that.”

 

“No shit?”

 

Kenma does a roll onto his tummy. “No shit.”

 

“Dude, your mom's _harsh_.” 

 

“No shit.”

 

..

 

“Hey, let's try Karasuno's super fast inhuman speed attack-thing.”

 

Kenma deflates. “Make outs?”

 

“Or that.”

 

“Com'ere.”

 

..

 

“Er, Kenma-kun. I don't feel the romance of those kisses on my neck any more.” Kenma plays Doodle Jump in Kuroo's lap with his phone behind Kuroo's back.

 

“Yeah just, just- gimme a, let me die first.”

 

“Kenma, I might as well die first.”

 

“Kuroo stop fidgeti- Kuroo stop, stop moving. I can't see the scre- Fuck.”

 

“The sweet sound of success.” He plays with Kenma's waist band.

 

“I hate you.”

 

“Lemme romance you up before we come up with any concrete conclusions, okay babe.”

 

..

 

“Your system storage is running low, by the way.” He's scrolling through Kenma's apps.

 

“Delete the gallery or something.”

 

“M'kay,-hey,-Kenma, there's nothing _in_ the gallery.” 

 

“Huh.”

 

“Well, you need at least one terrible selfie, if anything. Kenma, look and say 'best friends forever' like you mean it!. Hey, I'm gunna snapchat this.”

 

“I have two contacts, one of them is you.”

 

“Yeah, Hinata will love you've took time to send something other than a three worded text to him, and I can screenshot it.”

 

“Why?”

 

“New lockscreen.”

 

“Kuroo..”

 

..

 

Kuroo lays on the bed throwing a volleyball above his head. It hits him smack in the face.

 

“You're so dumb sometimes.”

 

“Okay, you do it, then.” And he does it. He does it 48 times.

 

“Kuroo, my arms hurt.”

 

“Well, at least your stamina’s shitty.”

 

“That's not something you'd be saying in practice..”

 

“And so's your fighting talk.”

 

..

 

“What would you do if you dropped your phone, which, you do all the time by the way, and smashed the whole screen?”

 

“Well, firstly, I'd owe Yamamoto 20 bucks,”

 

..

 

“Okay, consider this thou; blue hair.”

 

“Kuroo, no.”

 

“Like, I mean, a soft blue- pastel even. OH, oh. Red, Kenma!- like our jerseys.”

 

“I'm letting my hair grow out.”

 

“Kenma, c'mon.”

 

“You're too untrustworthy.”

 

“Babe, I can change.”

 

“Untrustworthy.”

 

..

 

“Do you wunna do something illegal?”

 

“How illegal?”

 

“Really illegal.”

 

“Like what?”

 

“Watch The Breakfast Club online, _without paying_.”

 

“I have Netflixs.”

 

“Do they have it?” Kenma shrugs.

 

“Well, go look then.”

 

..

 

“This is stupid.”

 

“Your stubby fucking nails are stupid.”

 

“You're really bad at this.”

 

“You should let me practice more, then.”

 

“I told you you can take one home with you.”

 

“It's even harder on yoursel- Kenma, your phone can wait, it's just game updates or something. Hold _still_.”

 

“You made the polish smudgy.”

 

“You're just a perfectionist.”

 

“Practice makes perfect.”

 

“So, Vollyball break then?”

 

An extract from Kenma's internal monologue;

 

“uuurghughghurhgurughurhgurhughrughurhguhrughrughruhughgh

r

gurghuhggnjb

gn”

 

..

 

“D'you think Monopoly would dull Hinata's sparkle?”

 

“Nah.”

 

Plops magazine on face. “Heh, how come?”

 

“He's too competitive- with everything. He texts me when he beats Kagayama to the gym, he- hold on I got the text somewhere, give me a, one sec. 67-69 to Kagayama on Wednesday. _67_.”

 

“Huh. You good at it?”

 

“Never played.”

 

“I did not just hear that.”

 

“Kuroo, why are you putting your shoes on? Where are you going?”

 

“We're going to get my parents Monopoly board. C'mon, get your jacket, this is almost fast compared to your changing in the club room, Kenma _c'mon_.”

 

..

 

“Did you ever have to dumb music lessons when you were a kid?”

 

“My parents never signed me up for them.”

 

“Nah, I mean in like primary school. Class lessons of, like, ukulele or recorder- shit like that.”

 

“Oh, erm. I dunno, I was out of school for a while, though.”

 

“Huh? I don't remember that. Why?” Stops running his fingers through Kenma's hair.

 

“I broke my leg.”

 

“What! Kenma you hardly move! I've never even broken a bone and I, hey, are you kidding me right now?”

 

“Shut up, it wasn't even my fault.”

 

“Aww Kenma.”

 

“Kuroo, shut up.”

 

 


End file.
